House of Akame
The House of Akame (赤目家 Akame-ke) was a rising clan led by the powerful and volatile Kagetora Akame, a former samurai and ruler of the Fudo Province, which borders Utakata. They were introduced in Shinobido: Way of the Ninja as one of the three factions vying for control over Utakata. As of Shinobido 2: Revenge of Zen they have been defeated by the Kazama Clan with the help of the Hojo Clan, and lost claim over Fudo and all other territories under their name. Akame doesn't give up however, and currently leads his soldiers as a bandit clan. History The House of Akame was founded by Kagetora Akame, a former samurai of Fudo and current daimyo of said province; his nobiliary title and vast wealth, accumulated through business in China, consolidated his rise to power. Ever since he sought to expand his territory via military conquest, his first target being the province of Utakata, but the presence of the Asuka Ninja made it impossible at first. After the massacre of the Asuka Ninja, Akame begins his move, making it very clear to the House of Ichijo that he won't be negotiated with. It's suggested that Akame intended to gain the support of the Amurita Faith, but gave up after one of his soldiers relied Sadame's intentions for a conquest campaign of her own. During the period of Way of the Ninja and Tales of the Ninja, Akame hadn't managed to reclaim Utakata under his banner; despite this he remained a considerable political force in the land. In the first mission of Tales of the Ninja he contracted the Taraba Ninja to deliver an important package to him containing personal documents of Sadame, but was foiled by the Asuka, who he mocks for blindly obeying the priestess. He later contracts the Asuka himself to rescue his son, who accidentally crossed the Fudo-Utakata border while hunting deer and was captured by soldiers of Ichijo, before his identity is known as to avoid giving his enemy any leverage against him. The final mission reveals the contents of Sadame's documents to be a diary detailing her creation of the Amurita Faith and it's false nature; Akame may have known this and tried to steal the diary as blackmail material, but despite the coincidence of plans he wasn't in league with Miroku. Before the start of Revenge of Zen the Akame Clan is overthrown by Hisahide Kazama and his clan, aided by the foreign Hojo Clan, who take over Fudo and Akame's territories in Utakata. Despite this Akame doesn't give up, reuniting his remaining forces as a bandit army. He becomes interested in the Tenma Mirrors for their monetary value, this puts him at odds with the ninja Zen. Akame is apparently slain in combat by Zen, but special missions hint that the former daimyo may have pulled out yet another body-double trick and survived. Characteristics Relations Notable Members * Kagetora Akame (current head of the clan and former daimyo of Fudo) * Toramaru Akame (son on Kagetora Akame) Territories Like all political factions in Way of the Ninja, the House of Akame had claim over two exclusive strongholds and could ocuppy urban areas at any time. * Fudo Castle (Akame's residence) * Kongo Pass (Samurai General's base) * Sengen Town * Honcho Shimoyashiki * Negishi Pavillion * Ryonin Market Ever since Revenge of Zen all their territories are now ocuppied by the Kazama Clan. As a bandit army, they now operate on mountain and forest areas, especially Rokudo Valley, and sometimes invade urban areas. * Rokudo Valley (story/special missions concerning them happen here) * Dandala Peak * Phantom Forest * Sengen Town * Honcho Shimoyashiki * Hachitenmangu Gallery Kagetora.png|Kagetora Akame, Head of the House of Akame Akame samurai.png|Akame's Soldier Akame samurai leader.png|Akame's Soldier Leader Akame samurai boss.png|Akame's Samurai General Category:Clans